Dojo Craziness
by MSxoxo
Summary: The drama at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy die down at last. When a new girl named Kameron moves to Seaford High, drama arises. Is she the cause of the drama or is it someone else. Will Jack and Kim finally have the stregnth and courage to either hide their love or reveal it. Sequel to My Grandfather, Some Sisters, And I. Rated M for extreme language throughout the story.
1. A New Donna Tobin, You know except nicer

Dojo Craziness

Chapter 1: A New Donna Tobin, you know except nicer.

Jack

I walk into the Seaford High cafeteria with my friends Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Kim, Jordan, and Kayla. We sat down.

"Eddie, do you know what this is?" I said. I knew it was either gravy or pudding.

"No. But I'll eat it anyway." Eddie said as he grabbed it from me. I shrugged. He put his fork into the food but stopped eating. He just put down his fork down and stared. He pushed the plate back towards me.

"I know I have a girlfriend Jack, but I think a new Donna Tobin just came to Seaford. I looked toward the lunch line and I noticed the new girl was staring right at me. She looked away but not soon enough that I saw her golden blonde curls flip. The new girl was wearing a flowery dress, under a tan jacket, and sparkly black boots.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go ask her if she wants to sit here. You know, because she's new. And looking at the way she's dressed, Donna's gonna see her as a threat." I said. I got up and walked over to her.

The New Girl

"Hi Jack." I said. Jack look surprised.

"Kameron, is that you?" Jack asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"What happened to the tee-shirts, jeans, running shorts, and the messed up ponytails?" Jack continued.

"A couple months after you quit karate, there was no one left to spar with other than Ky. And Ky, as you know is a sore loser. So I quit. And I started dressing like this." I said pointing to myself.

"Well I'm back in karate now. Thanks to my friends over there. And thanks to Jordan, grandfather has paid me a few visits to the dojo." I said.

"Jordan! Where is she?" I asked really fast out of excitement.

"Slow down your sparkles. She's over there let me walk you over there slowly." I said. We calmly walked over to the table.

"Hey guys. I'm Kameron, Jack's- old friend." I said when I realized that they didn't need to know about us being family.

"Kami! What are you doing here!" I said.

"I just moved in with my brother." I notice Jordan giving us non-noticeable thumbs up.

Jack

Then a door slammed loudly. Eddie dropped his fork.

"Eddie what is it?" I asked.

"Uh, oh." He whispered. I turned towards where the sound came from. Donna Tobin and her Barbies were storming into the cafeteria. And not just to her table, our table.

" Hey you new girl." Donna said with additude. Kameron stood up and faced was a big mistake.

"You know you can't just move to Seaford and assume you can be another one of me. There's only one me, and that's me." Donna replied arrogantly.

"You know I'd figure that for the most popular girl in school you would be mean. Oh and in the hallways, I heard you were blonde. At first I thought it was blonde-haired, but I personally think it means being a fake idiot!"She said.

"Oh no."Milton said. "She shouldn't have said that."

"You know new girl. The nerdy kids right, you shouldn't have said that." Donna said. Donna threw a punch at Kameron but luckily she caught it. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped.

"And you probably shouldn't have said that, Barbie!"She yelled. Still holding Donna's fist, she stepped on her foot. Donna threw another punch. She caught the other one and flipped her. Then the Barbies came at her but she kicked and flipped them. Donna got back up with a skateboard in front of her. Donna chuckled. Following that Kameron chuckled. Donna had a confused look on her face, but I knew what Kami was going to do.

"Randy! Please tell me you have another board!" I said.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.I just said two words.

"Just watch." I said. She yelled.

"Hi-ya!"She broke the skateboard with a kick and then did another kick into her chest knocking her over. She took out some motorized cockroaches and tossed a few on Donna and each one of her Barbies. As they ran out of the cafeteria she smiled. Once she left, she ran straight out of the cafeteria.

"That was awesome!"Randy said.

"Even though she broke your board?" I asked

"Yeah!"Everyone in the cafeteria yelled. We all shrugged and went off to class.

Afterschool

We should show her the dojo.

Kameron

"Hey Kami, do you wanna see our dojo?" Jack asked.

"Which dojo?" I asked discreetly.

"Bobby Wasabi." A black kid said.

"Why?" A girl with honey blonde hair asked.

"Oh just wondering. I would love to, but… I'm going shopping?" I told them but it turned into a question.

"Oh no it's cool. Maybe you could see it for our competition against the Black Dragons." He said.

"Okay. And don't worry about picking me up. I'll get there myself. GTG." I ran away as fast as my _Vera Wang _boots would take me.

"That was weird." We all went to the dojo to prepare for the competition later today.

Jordan

I've decided to take the way you can get to my dojo in the mall from the _inside _stopping once to pick up some gray cheetah print jeans in case the guys saw me I held the bag and I raced inside the dojo dressing room and hid the shopping bag inside my sports bag. I changed into my competition Gi. It's go time.

Kim

"Hey Jackie? You know how your friend said she would be here for the competition? Well Frank just texted me telling me they're almost here and she still hasn't come." I said.

"Maybe Kam's just running late." Jack said. I rolled my eyes and tied on my black belt. He tied on his belt too. I looked around. Everyone was ready. It's go time.

Kameron

I just do the competition, go back to the dojo. Change and grab the bag. I'll just move to the inside of the mall and then outside, that's probably where he hangs cause of the food court. And he won't ever know my dirty little secret especially because my hairs in a messed up ponytail.

"Kameron." Jack said. Everyone else from the other dojo was looking at him.

"Jack. It was Ky." I said

**What did Ky do?**

f


	2. Chapter 2:Black Dragons gone Wrong

Am I really a Black Dragon?

Jordan

I walked over to sit over with my dojo. After a lot of standing the other dojo eventually sat. It was all matches. Easy and simple. I'm not afraid. Then my name was called by someone I didn't want to hear. Ky.

"Kameron! Pound his little puny self." Ky said. I was like what. Kind of like with the cobra and the basket thing. Ky was sold but I was confused and weirded out.

"I really don't want to do this Jack." I said as we bowed.

"Then don't do it. Quit the Black Dragons. We have two retired Black Dragons. Why not add one more?" Jack said.

"I can't. I'm afraid of what Ky might do to me. Aren't you afraid of him?" I said as we switched around. Jack 's back was to the Black Dragons. I saw Ky, Ty, and Frank talking in low voices. I saw Ky break a pencil.

"Frank, you know what needs to be done." Ky said. Frank nodded and did an attacking kick on Jack's leg. Jack's sensei forbade him from ever stepping foot in the dojo again.

"I rushed over to Jack's side and his sensei was kneeling on his leg which wasn't helping at all.

"Rudy, I can't get up!" Jack said.

"You gotta get up, champ. You gotta get up." Rudy said. I gave Jack a look as in I got this.

"You're an idiot! He can't get up because you're kneeling on his leg!" I said.

"Oops. Sorry." I helped him up and they brought him over to sit down. I walked over to Frank, my embarrassment of a brother, and Ty.

"Kick that puny peg squeak out, sweetheart." Ky said.

"Better do as he says." Ty said.

"Yeah." Frank said. I looked over at Jack and went on.

"No. I'm not fighting him because I quit. You know, you're all nothing but big crybabies. Especially you Ky." I said. I untied my black belt and sacked it to the floor.

I walked away towards Jack's dojo. I stopped when I heard Jack yell.

"Kameron, Ky's gonna get you." He yelled. I turned around, grabbed Ky, and tossed him into the wall. I walked over to Jack's sensei.

"So, can I join?" I asked.

"It depends. What type of learning experience do you have besides the Black Dragon?" the Sensei asked.

"Oh, I trained with Jack and Ky." I said.

"She's in." Sensei said reluctantly.

"What, why, how?" I heard.

"She just tossed an about nineteen year old guy into the wall, and she's saying she trained with Jack. Is that true?" Sensei asked.

"Yup. Oh and Kameron, we're the Wasabi Warriors from the Bobby Wasabi dojo. And it's time for you to learn the Wasabi Code. Oh and call our sensei Rudy."I said.

"Rudy. What's the Wasabi Code?" I asked discreetly waiting on his interpretation.

"It's a code that's written based on the principles of discipline, honor, and respect." He replied."Hey guys say it and when you do, stop at the halfway point because I got a feeling she knows it." Everyone put their hands in position. I gave them a weird look and rolled my eyes.

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye." They said unison and then stopped. I looked around at them but my vision kept going back to Jack. Jack nodded. A few warriors were making fun of me probably saying I didn't know the code. I sighed. When I brought my hands into position, they kept smiling.

"To be loyal, honest and never say die." I finished. They stopped smiling.

"Wasabi!"We all jumped and took a picture.

Part 2

Kayla

"Hey guys I'm actually hoping to get work done today."I said. That girl Kameron was wearing a hot pink American Eagle sweatshirt, Pink Aero sweatpants andwhite and pink Adidas tennis shoes

"Kami, Whatcha doing here." Jordan asked. "I think what your wearing now suits you better oh and your rocking the pink."

"Don't you remember, Jordan? I quit the Black Dragon. I'm actually hoping to start here and thanks." Kameron said. I flipped my hair. Kim frowned, probably thinking that she was trying to steal her signature hair flip.

"Girlie, as long as you're a warrior you can flip your hair whenever you want, you know except when after you fight. Because that's blondie Kim here's signature move." I informed. Kameron rolled her eyes.


	3. Secrets, A new warrior,and love revealed

Secrets, A new Warrior, and Love revealed

Jordan

"Don't you remember Jordan? I quit the Black Dragon. I'm actually hoping to start here." Kameron said. I wonder what they'll say.

"Considering Rudy already approved, you're in! And you don't have to take the test because you're my cousin and we've already seen what Jordan and I can do." Jack said.

"Sweet. Wait Jordan you're a black belt again? What degree?" I asked.

"First." She replied in shame.

"Wow you shouldn't have quit." I said. She looked down at her bare toes. Then Rudy walked out of what I am presuming **(vocab word!)** is his office.

"Yeah she was good. She told me she was a second degree black belt." Rudy said.

Jack

"Yeah she was good. She told me she was a second degree black belt." Rudy said. Wait did she _lie?_

"Is that what you heard? She's not a second degree. She's a…" I said.  
"She's a Third Degree black belt!" Kameron and I yelled. Jordan flinched.

"Why would you lie? You broke the Wasabi Code." Rudy said in disbelief.

" I thought being thought of as Jordan, the second degree would seem much more realistic. When I was kicked out of karate, I was kind of glad." I said fastly.

"Why?"Kayla asked.

"It was senpei this, senpei that. Do you wanna hang out after karate, senpei?" I answered in mockingly angry way. "Well if me lying was so bad how about you tell everyone what your _real _belt was." I flinched

"Umm. Well. I wasn't exactly a second degree when I quit." I said reluctantly. Everyone scooted toward me .

"What were you then? Green, brown, third degree black?" Kim asked.

"Actually I was none of the above. I was a first degree black belt." I said reluctantly.

"Why didn't you say that?" Kim asked.

"Jordan's my younger sister. The thought of my younger sister being better than me, kind of seemed embarrassing. I ran away _twice _and stopped speaking. I couldn't risk you guys finding out about us." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us about her in the first place?" Rudy asked.

"When she joined I assumed that if I hid the sibling fact it wouldn't be so embarrassing that she's better than me. It's the same reason for not telling you about Kam." I confessed. Everyone looked around the room.

"What about Kameron?"Jerry asked.

"Did I not tell you something…special about us?" I asked

"NO!" Kim said.

"What do you think it is?" I said worried.

"You two used to date!"She yelled.

"Umm, No we didn't. Kim, Rudy. Do you remember how I told you about Ky?"

"Yeah?" Rudy and Kim said in unison. I nodded at Kami

"Ky's my brother." Kameron said.

Kim

"Ky's my brother." Kameron said. Oh!

"So why are you so embarrassed about that, Jack." I asked

"Ok. I used to just be embarrassed of Ky. Now I'm embarrassed of both of you!"

"Why me?"Kameron asked in plea.

"Kameron, something happened to you in two years. I know your personality didn't change, but I know something did." Jack said in anger taking her aside to the waiting area. He brought his voice down to a whisper.

"It beats me, and Ky's the only one who's ever beaten me." I finished.

"But anyway let's let this go and have an initiation (vocab word) sleepover for our new member Kameron!"

"Sure. It's Kim and Kayla's turn to host the party. Jordan was skipped because Jack was last time and their siblings." Milton said.

Kayla

Kim and I texted mom to let her know the Warriors would be coming over to spend the night. Surprisingly she was fine with it. This was weird considering she had just recently called Rudy a b-word and nearly abused Kim and I over the Warriors.

"Okay. It's at eight. Be on time." Kim said.

"See ya there!" I yelled leaving the dojo with my board.

Part 2

Kim

``Uggh. Tonight is going to drive me NUTS! I am going to be in a house with _Jack Cox. _Kayla was busy babbling over seeing Eddie. She was wearing a denim jacket, a sweater, a necklace, I wasn't paying attention. Could I possibly_ still_ be falling for him? I picked up my guitar and started playing a song that fit my mood. It was _Falling for You _by Colbie Callait.

_I don't know but..._

_I think I maybe fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you, I'm falling for you..._

"Uh… Kim. Kim. Kim!" Kayla hinted which turned into a yell. I stopped playing the song and then turned around to see Jack Cox in the doorway. He was in blue and green plaid pajama pants. He was also wearing his Bobby Wasabi tee. He was wearing his blue tennis shoes, though I wouldn't really call them that. (From the very end of Skate Rat)

"Nice singing, I didn't know you could play guitar, and who were you talking about in the song?" he asked.

"Um. Well…" I said as I looked down to my feet. Jack lifted my chin so my eyes were level with his.

"Who is it?" he said lightly. His deep brown eyes stared into mine. I braced myself and then spoke.

"Of course I was singing about you, Jack. Yes, I really do think I'm still falling for you Jack Cox." I said before I laughed in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. You know the feelings mutual." Jack said.

"Uh, I think some PDA is about to go on and I don't wanna intrude."My sister said as she ran out of the room. Jack gave me a little peck on the lips, but unfortunately the guys and the rest of the girls saw it.

"So somebody has a crush on Jack."Jerry said walking in a circle. Jerry was wearing an oversized "_I invented Swag"_ tee shirt. Obviously, that's his favorite word. Oh and black pajama pants(and white slippers.

"I do n…" I cut myself off when Jack gave me that "tell the truth" look.

"I do so have a crush on him!" I said giving in.

"Mmh…"The guys said but cut it off short and replaced it with a questioning hum.

"I have a crush on him because we're dating." I revealed.

"Congrats guys!" Jordan said as she ran up ran up and hugged me in a white tank top with a giant pink heart. For bottoms, she was wearing zebra print and hearts plush shorts.

"Congratulations, I hope you two will be very happy together. Just like Julie and me." Milton said sighing romantically. He was wearing a blue and white plaid pj pants. He was wearing navy blue slippers along with a plain white tee.

"I'm really happy for you." Eddie said. He was wearing loose gray sweat pants, a life is good baseball tee, and white sneakers.

"Well we're happy for you too man." Jack said. We all nodded.

"Congrats. I knew you guys were perfect for each other!" Kayla squealed.

"I knew you guys liked each other! Wait what's going on? I'm really confused!" Jerry said.

"Congratulations, Kimmy!" Jack said.

"Congrats Jackie!" We did a passionate kiss but we pulled away when we heard yelling.

"Eew, Gross!" They all yelled.

"Let's get this party started!" I yelled. I heard cheering all the way across the room.

"Oh and you weren't supposed to be here for another half hour!" I finished looking at my iPhone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

Chapter 5: The Party

Kim

I groaned and we set everybody's stuff up in my room and started playing Truth or Dare.

"Milton, truth or dare?" Jerry asked.

"Truth." Milton said quickly.

"Okay, how does it feel when you get wedgied by a ninja?" Jerry said.

"Jerry. He can't answ…" Kameron started right before being cut off by Milton.

"Oh… You never see it coming!" He warned. Everyone laughed. "Jerry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jerry said bravely.

"Okay. Call your girlfriend, tell her you're dating someone else, and then say you picked dare in truth or dare."Milton said. Everyone giggled though I'm gonna kind of feel sorry for Grace.

Jerry

"Okay…" I said uneasy listening to everyone laughing. I dialed her number, put it on speaker, and told everyone to hush.

"Jerry? Umm, why are you calling?" Grace said.

"Grace. I care about you too much and I think you should know the truth." I said.

"What your 'Colombian War Chants' are actually baby girl screams." Gracie said.

"Nooo. I'm dating another girl." I said.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"No that's only half of it." I said.

"Lemme guess. It's Kelsey Vargas."Grace said.

"No. Actually, I'm at a party and I picked dare in Truth or Dare." I said.

"That was the dare." Grace said. "I'm gonna kill whoever did that… socially and physically. Unless it's Jack or Kim . Jack because he's like so good at karate and Kim because she's good at karate _and _ my bff. Put whoever it was on the phone.

"Hi Grace it was me." Milton said.

"I guess it's too late to kill Milton _socially _so I'm coming over to Kim's to kill you physically! Wait Kim, can you do it for me. I just wanna party." Grace said.

1 hour later:

Kim

_Ding…Dong…. _I opened the door and there was grace in her Love Pink yoga pants ( pink/yoga-pants/bling-crop-yoga-pant-victorias-secret-pink?ProductID=10927&CatalogueType=OLS the style with love pink all over the band), and a purplish- pink oversized love pink tee. Grace finished the look off with hot pink Australian Ugg moccasins.

( itm/251007895399?hlp=false. I stared at her.

"Hey, I didn't want to be the only _not _good looking girl here." She said. I looked at Kayla, then Kameron, in her white Team Jacob tee and pink plaid pj pants along with light pink fuzzy slippers, then to Jordan, and then I looked down at me. I was wearing a black and red Mickey Mouse romper with red Mickey slippers. I blushed and then Grace and I sat back down in the circle. It was Grace's turn

"Eddie, truth or dare." Grace asked.

"Truth."Eddie said.

" one girl do you have a crush on?" Grace asked.

"I can't exactly answer that question right here…." Eddie said.

"Answer it!" Grace yelled.

"Ok I have a crush on you Grace! Please don't hurt me in any way, shape, or form!" Eddie blurted out quickly.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Eddie. But sorry, you had your chance. I'm with Jerry now." Grace said. Grace must've saw Jerry silently taunting Eddie.

"Oh, but give me your number. I'll contact you when I'm available." She said giving Jerry a death glare. Jerry started acting serious. Eddie never gave her his number because he must've understood that a break up might come next for Jerry and Grace if Jerry didn't stop.

"Grace? Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked.

"Truth." She replied

" What was the worst day of your life?" Eddie asked. She thought for a minute.

"My first bad hair day!" Grace yelled out and started fake crying on Jerry's shoulder.

"Jack and Kim. I'll ask you individual questions so… Truth or dare?" Milton asked.

"Truth." Jack and I blurted in unison.

"Kim. What was one of the best days of your life?" Milton asked.

"When I started dating Jack." I said.

"Aaw!" everyone chanted but it quickly turned into an eew when we started kissing. We pulled away quickly.

"Jack what was the most embarrassing karate moment you've ever had?" Milton said. His face went as cold as stone. The Ky incident must've been the most embarrassing moment. I looked at Kameron and Jordan. They had the same worried look on their faces.

"Umm… I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He choked out.

" What was that about?" Milton asked.

" Maybe you guys should ask him yourselves." Jordan said. Kameron and I nodded in agreement.

"But he's …" Eddie said.

"Nope." Kameron said. "He doesn't want to face you with a fact he's been hiding for 2 or 3 years.

**What is Jack's secret. I'm putting in an OC but I'm gonna let yall decide his/her personality, style, name, and gender. **


End file.
